<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If All We Have Is Time Then We'll Be Alright by TophsLegacy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604257">If All We Have Is Time Then We'll Be Alright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TophsLegacy/pseuds/TophsLegacy'>TophsLegacy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Volume 7 (RWBY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TophsLegacy/pseuds/TophsLegacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by an ask from @gimme-tea-bitch to @kusnilive on tumblr</p><p>Based on the idea of Blake having a night terror and Yang comforting her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If All We Have Is Time Then We'll Be Alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light of Yang’s scroll was the sole source of light in the dorm. She knew she should probably be sleeping; the morning briefing might be a little easier to stay awake through if she’d just close her eyes and let herself drift off. There was just too much on the Atlas news feeds to keep up with, knowing what was happening in Mantle was the key to helping her team stay connected to their long-term goals. She couldn’t let them get too comfortable here, the last time they were comfortable – well let’s just say it didn’t really turn out in their favor. </p><p>Their dorm wasn’t usually this quite late at night. Ruby tended to move around a lot in her sleep and Weiss often mumbled what sounded like snarky complaints as she slept. Blake on the other hand was always the one that made the least noise, she often slept motionless and rarely made a sound. Yang figured it had something to do with being in the White Fang, stealth missions and all that. Which is why it came as such a surprise to hear soft whimpering coming from below her bunk. </p><p>Blake shifted under her blankets, restless. “No. No. You-“, her protests muffled by her pillow, she shifted again, “Don’t. No…Yang!”, with that outburst she flailed, and Yang heard a ruffle of blankets, followed by the unmistakable thud of a body hitting the floor. She sprung to action, leaving her scroll flung to the side on her own bed as she skipped rungs of the ladder to make it to the floor as quickly as possible. </p><p>“Blake.” She whispered, trying not to wake their teammates. “Blake, it’s me. Are you okay?” She knew it was a loaded question, but she didn’t even know if Blake was awake or what to expect. Blake shuffled back against the wall supporting her bed, pulling the blanket around herself while she looked up wild eyed and shaking. “…Yang?” Her voice cracked and strained. Yang fell to her knees in front of her, reaching out a tentative hand to her leg, “Hey, it was just a dream. You’re safe, we’re safe.” </p><p>On Yang’s last words Blake let out a choked breath, that almost sounded like a sob. She reached out and gripped Yang’s hand with more strength than Yang had ever felt from her. Blake’s breathing was still ragged and sporadic, eyes darting around the room unable to settle on anything for more than a few seconds. </p><p>Yang shifted forward and rested a palm against Blakes cheek, she gently guided Blake to look at her, the touch soft enough for Blake to break if she wanted to, “Whatever it was, it wasn’t real. Here...”. Yang pulled tentatively at Blake’s hand placing it against her own pulse in her neck, holding her hand flat over Blake’s to keep her grounded, “Breathe with me, okay?”. </p><p>Blake gave a slight nod, eyes still glassy and unfocused. Her heart started to slow as she took deep breaths, she couldn’t tell how long they stayed like this, just breathing. Eventually getting focus back enough to really see the woman in front of her, Blakes muscles slowly un-clenched themselves, her fingers relaxing the grip she had on the blanket and her other hand flattening against Yang’s neck.<br/>
-<br/>
“There she is.” Yang cooed softly, giving Blake’s hand a gentle squeeze. Blake let out a shaky, slow breathe, finally able to look Yang in the eyes with some semblance of calm. “Hi.” Blake whispered with a sheepish grin, “I, um… thank you- “She interrupted herself to lean forward resting their foreheads together and taking another deep breath, “…for, well, everything…”. The sentence was heavier than she intended for the moment, but she couldn’t bring herself to regret it. </p><p>Yang cracked a lopsided smile, slowly gliding her thumb up and down Blake’s cheek, “Anything for you, we protect each other, remember?”. Blake couldn’t help but smile back. She was stronger now and the brightness that Yang brought only made the shadows of Adam smaller. Blake let out a breath and gave a gentle nod leaning into Yang’s touch, “I don’t think I could ever forget.”. She didn’t want this to end, but the exhaustion of her panic was catching up and making her body heavy against the floor.</p><p>Yang noticed Blake lean a little harder against the bed, concern seeping into her voice, “I know we’ve slept on the ground enough to be used to it by now, but do you think you’d be a little more comfortable in your bed?” </p><p>Blake let out a light chuckle, stretching an arm up above her head to get some of the knots out of her muscles, “You might be onto something there.” As she shifted to get up, Yang leaned away and started to push herself up off the floor. </p><p>Yang let out a yawn and stepped closer to the ladder to her bunk, but before she made it more than two steps Blake caught her by the arm, “Stay with me?”, Blake whispered looking to Yang’s eyes then shifting to the floor as a flare of red hit her cheeks. Yang reached up and scratched the back of her neck, “Yeah…okay”, Yang replied, cracking that lopsided smile Blake was starting to think was just for her. </p><p>Once Blake was settled in on her back, she lifted the blanket for Yang to join her. Yang lay on her side facing Blake, she idly fiddled with Blake’s fingers unit Blake turned her head to face her. Yang’s fingers stalled, giving Blake her full attention, “I’m sorry if I woke you up.” Blake said cautiously. </p><p>“Blake, even if I was sleeping, I’d much rather be awake to be here for you. If this happens again, please wake me up if you need me.” </p><p>Blake didn’t really know what to say to that, her fingers twitched against Yang’s. Now that the panic of her nightmare had subsided, the idea of holding her hand was much more intimidating, it meant more somehow. A much larger commitment in stillness than in chaos. </p><p>Her mind drifted back to her nightmare. She didn’t know how long she spent in her mind or how long the silence lasted, but she was the one to break it, “Everything was red.” Her eyes pinched shut to hold back some of the emotions that came with that color. Yang gently ran her fingers up and down Blake’s forearm soothing her as she continued, “He always knew exactly what to say to make it hurt the most…to make it my fault, I-“, she drew in a breath trying to steady herself, opening her eyes to meet gentle lilac, “It felt like that moment would last forever…” Her hand drifted to the scare on her abdomen half expecting to find a fresh wound, “I live the same moment over and over, the physical pain was nothing compared to-“She cut herself off to breathe again, trying and failing to keep herself stitched together, “…to reliving the fear of him taking you from me.”</p><p>She finally let it unravel, let the weight fall off of her like she’d been carrying it all physically until this precise moment, tears fell as Yang pulled her into her arms, Blake holding her just as tight, as if she’d disappear the second she let go. Yang’s hand started to rub soothing circles into her back as she left a soft kiss on the crown of her head. “You have me, we are safe. I promise Blake, he can never hurt either of us again. You are stronger than he ever was, and I am so proud of you for it.” </p><p>Blake took a deep, shaky breath trying to work through the tears, “How do you do that?” she asked, with her face pressed against Yang’s shoulder. “Do what?” Yang kept rubbing circles into Blake’s back as she pulled her face back to look at her. “You always know what to say to make me feel better. You always know what people need, it’s a talent.” Yang’s cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink while she shrugged, “I…thanks. I’ve never really thought about it like that before, but with you – I – um – well, you mean a lot to me Blake, and being here for you is…”Yang’s hand stills on her back, hesitation clear on her face, her eyes dart away and on a slow exhale she leaps, “…it just feels right.”. </p><p>Blake didn’t know how Yang could render her utterly speechless, but all she could do was nestle farther into her embrace and murmur, “It’s the rightest thing I’ve ever felt.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>